Eunju
Gallery=R }} Eunju is a female protagonist of the series and Dongtae's former love interest. In terms of dice points, she would be a full "six". Initially depicted by Dongtae and everyone that she is the prettiest girl in the whole school, it is often overlooked that Eunju never saw herself as someone special. She was originally the only main character who was not a Dicer. However, after declining the invitation from X, the events spiraled further down to the point where all she could do was watch helplessly as innocent casualties grow in number, and the tragic ends that befell her classmates, one after the next. Having seen them lose their humanity, compassion and sensibility for the sake of getting their desires fulfilled and, ultimately, for X's entertainment, it finally dawns upon her that the only way to save what's left of the remaining people she knows, was to win the final Dice and change the world. Much to X's excitement and long awaited anticipation, she finally gives in. Becoming an A-ranker dicer immediately upon joining the game. Thus, making her the only unique Dicer — as opposed from the rest who has no materialistic desire to use the Dice to edit herself. Possessing only one single powerful desire to eliminate dice from the world. Chapter 114 Appearance Eunjoo is a girl of average height for her age (about the same stature as Dongtae before he became a Dicer, thus highlighting how short he is), slim, with delicate traits and long dark hair. Her eyes are of a greyish blue and she has a gentle, endearing smile. Personality Eunju stands out among other students by being unprejudiced and relatively indifferent - unaffected - to appearances. She treats everyone with respect, kindness and humanity. She and Dongtae were classmates in middle school, he was then, already a target of bullying. In Dongtae's first initial impressions of her he thought that "she seemed a little dark". This impression was dispelled by her unexpected behavior after he happened to enrolled into the same music class as her, she first talked to him to express her joy to see an familiar acquaintance in class. Being smiled to and treated well without ulterior interest by someone who had no 'reason' to talk to him, left a life changing impression of her in Dongtae, and he begins to start developing feelings for her. She appears to be one of the rare few people in the series to be immune to people with good looks. She doesn't let them cloud her judgement of people hearts, and does not judge the people who have changed themselves heavily using the power of the Dice. Another characteristic of hers is her intense sense of justice, which was first seen very early in the story when she tries to get the other students of the class to stand up to bullies ganging up against Taebin. That is the reason why she is the only person so far to have confronted X and lived, she also amazes X when she figures loopholes in the games during critical times while everyone would blindly play the games without giving it much thoughts. Compared to the other characters, Eunju is one of the rare few ones to realize that the game system behind Dice is actually dangerous. It is also revealed that she has the courage to stake her life, threatening to jump off the school rooftop for the sake of bringing the participants of the game back to their senses. After the pretty choir girl arc, Eunju is fighting constant harassment by people who wants the Dice she is keeping; during the entire time, she fights off the temptation to use the Dice to 'change others'. She becomes a target for bullying and general hostility due to a twisted perceived notion that she considers herself perfect and thus have no need to play the game, which is not remotely true. Despite all that, she still tries her best to keep her positive routine and avoid the bad thoughts. Even when she is close to the verge of breaking down, she does not ask for anybody's help. Currently, she plans to take down all the A-rankers and participants of the game, because she believes the game has changed everyone to become murderers, played in the hands of X. However, she has changed some parts of her mindset. Although she still wants it, Eunju temporarily lets go of her desire and teams up with Dongtae and Mio in order to battle and defeat X. History Eunju appears early on the first episode as the school's 'Prettiest girl', she is labelled 'Queen' of the chessboard by X after she joins the game. She was the only person who shown kindness towards Dongtae and Mio before they started playing Dice. She was also oblivious that Dongtae had any romantic feelings for her. When Taebin transferred to the school, she falls in love with him, and after a period of off-screen courtship, they became a couple and begun seeing each other. However it wasn't Taebin who asked her out, it was Eunju herself. Their relationship unfortunately did not last after the appearance of Mooyoung. She is not blinded by his looks, though: their interaction as a couple appears to be rather typical and normal. She is seen disappointed or angry with him on certain occasions and thinks of him often. However, Taebin only displays kindness and protectiveness towards her. In the meantime, when Dongtae becomes a Dicer, he was a little too late to try his chances with Eunju, but he becomes more confident and the two are seen talking more and developing a friendship in the following weeks. She is one of a couple of people who points out to him that he became "different", not referring to his appearance but his inner personality. While walking together after meeting the late Byungchul's mother, he makes a tentative move but she rebuffs him gently, which means that she is at least is somewhat beginning to subconsciously become aware or suspects his attentions towards her. As Dicers become more common, The Wannabe Who Never Was mistakes her for one and locks her in a room, first to obtain Dice, then to turn her in to the leader of the formed dice guild. X then informs Taebin and Dongtae of the dangerous situation she's in, and they went to rescue her, but doing so, caused three Dice to materialize in front of her. Since no one wants to admit to being a Dicer, Eunju decides to safe keep them and vows not to use them, much to X's consternation. She thus enters X's cross-hairs, and he gives off a mass quest to every Dicer to target her and the Dice she has been keeping. In the course of that quest, he manages to approach her for a private conversation through a desperate wanna-be player. Eunju confronts him, but asks whether the Dice can be used to help other people instead. X is interested in her motivations, but refuses to confirm or deny any of the possibility, to which she replies by reiterating her determination not to participate in the game. This causes X to snap and raise the prize on her, but in the end, time ran out and she is saved by both Dongtae and Taebin. Dongtae creates a guild and announced 2 requirements. 1. Dicers cannot harm any non-Dicers. 2. You cannot hurt anyone in the same guild. While thankful to Dongtae for saving her, she had mixed feelings for a while regarding him, since he confessed to being a Dicer and the one who started the whole mess by giving a dice to Byungchul in the first place. Furthermore, she saw him being rewarded by X after completing the quest for saving her. She couldn't dismiss the thought that the quest might have been his sole motivation. And on the top of all the problems caused by the quest, Eunju becomes the target of bullying by other students, who misinterpret her refusal to use Dice as arrogance and a feeling of superiority over others. Her friends distance themselves from her and she starts to suffer aggression from people who wants the Dice she is keeping. During one of these many incidents, she was saved by Mio, who told her of Dongtae's real motivation for creating the guild. This causes Eunju to snap out of her ambiguity regarding Dongtae and she immediately goes to him, apologizes and thanks him for his help. Interestingly, she tries to put up a brave face and prevent him from seeing her tears, in a situation that mirrors Dongtae's when he made a conscious effort to hide his suffering as the class official loser from her. Little of her past history is told, but she carries a large scar on her back, which may hint at domestic violence. When she is accused of not understanding due to being born with everything, Eunju remembers a scene where another girl is playing the piano while Eunju listens clutching her sheet music behind a wall. After that, a car crash. Powers and Abilities Eunju is now a Dicer, and her skills are those of an accomplished teenager. She is a top student belonging to the music club. She is able to sing and play piano well. Physically she is average or a little below, and has been restrained by a younger male student about the same height as she, as well as by other girls. She has a strong sense of desire as noted by X who also proclaims that she has the potential to become the greatest dicer in history due to this. (Although still unknown if this statement is genuine, due to Eunju already being a person who seemingly "rolled all 6's", this statement may not be so far from the truth). She became an A-Ranker Dicer and acquired 3 A-Ranker skills, Cloaking, Psychokinesis and Levitation(through killing Teacher Kim). Despite newly becoming a Dicer, she has shown impressive abilities with her new skills. Relationships Dongtae: Eunju always considered Dongtae an esteemed classmate, although the two didn't interact much. After he became a Dicer, she was quick to compliment him on his new looks, but didn't change her treatment relative to before. As he felt more comfortable to address her, the two started to talk more often and Eunju later declared she considered him a good friend. After the mass quest and the golden die incident, Eunju had mixed feelings for a while regarding Dongtae's responsibility for the events disrupting normal life in school, but once she realized his real intention of protecting her (and other eventual non-Dicers), she apologized and the two reconciled to a certain degree. After realizing Taebin was the one to bring Dice to the school while Dongtae covered for him, she feels guilty for blaming Dongtae. She currently feels the need to tell Dongtae something important. It is still unknown whether this be an apology, a possible confession of her feelings, or another matter entirely. However her opinion of Dongtae has changed towards an even more positive one. X: In a sense, Eunju is X's chief opponent. Unimpressed by the power of Dice, and acutely aware of the dangers inherent to the quest system, she is suspicious of X's motivations and despises him. Among the characters, she is the only one outside of his influence. Due to this, X tends to center his quests to involve Eunju more so than most other individuals. Currently X is determined to make Eunju a Dicer. He has giving Eunju the ultimatum of become a Dicer if she hopes to quickly stop the turmoil, even enticing her more to do so by proclaiming she will be the most powerful Dicer in history due to her strong sense of desire to stop him. It is still currently unknown if X is genuine with this statement or if this is another ploy to manipulate. Taebin: Eunju is devoted to her boyfriend as any girl of her age. She worries about him, seeks his attention and is completely loyal to him. As any such relationship, theirs goes through rough patches as they have been seen arguing once or twice. Initially Taebin viewed her as a mere objective to completing his given Dice quest. However Taebin's feeling seem to have developed to genuinely caring for Eunju to a certain degree, as seen by his stance to defend Eunju from any attackers alongside Dongtae. In order to distance himself from Eunju, Taebin broke up with her possibly due to his fear of Mooyoung and not wanting her to be involved. Eunju later realizes that it was in fact Taebin that brought the Dice to the school and confronts him about it. He neither confirms or denies this and it is currently unknown how she now feels about him. Mio: Eunju treated Mio with kindness and respect even before she became a Dicer, but unlike Dongtae, who relished these feelings, Mio was more dubious about the situation, and annoyed to feel herself indebted to Eunju. When she defends Eunju from harassing Dicers, she treats it as payback for previous kindness. Mio may also be slightly worried about her crush Dongtae's love for Eunju and uses the first opportunity to confirm that her rival is not interested in him as other than a friend. Eunju, on her part, thanks Mio for being saved, and mentions she was worried when Mio stopped coming to school, but has nothing to say - bad or good - on her looks, which makes Mio reply, somewhat spitefully, that Eunju was the only one not to shower compliments on her new looks or talk behind her back. References Category:Female Category:Character Category:Dicer Category:A-ranker